


Night Harry

by LadyLoki92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki92/pseuds/LadyLoki92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard days studying all Harry wanted to do was shower and sleep, Harry got what he wanted, but with an added bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attepmt at slash fiction. I'm not very good at wrighting the sex scenes.

"Night Harry"

Hermione called as Harry ascended the stairs to the 7th year Gryffindor boys spending most of the day studying for his N.E.. He decided to get and early night and grab the showers before the remainder of his dorm mates came back from their 'nightly activities'.

Grabbing his bag of toiletries Harry made his way towards the showers only to stop and curse before the closed door, as the showers were already running. Pushing open the bathroom door Harry dropped his toiletry bag at the erotic sight before him.

Neville was in one of the side stalls, hot water sluicing down his muscular tanned back, giving it a slight pink tinge. While Neville's left hand was pressed up against the tiles, his right hand was very busy pulling and tugging at his hard cock.

Stepping forward and closing the door quietly, Harry started mechanically striping himself if his uniform while still keeping his eyes on the sight before him. Glad he had gone commando, Harry stepped out of his tight slacks and stepped in to the shower behind Neville, placing his hand atop the one that was lovingly stroking Neville's cock.

Licking a strip from Neville's shoulder to the base of his ear harry whispered seductively into Neville's ear while thrusting his hard cock in Neville's crack. "Need a hand there Nev?" Hearing the answering moan from Neville, Harry continued his stroking and thrusting while whispering into Neville's ear.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look Nev? Back all pink from the water, face all flushed, fucking your fist in the shower where just anyone could walk in and see you? Do you know how fucking hard I am for you Nev? Watching you like this." To prove his point harry thrust his prick between Neville's ass cheeks, moaning at the feel of them gripping and squeezing his cock.

Spinning Neville around harry caught his mouth in a bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue in between Neville's lips, taking all dominance and control. Grabbing Neville's muscular thighs, harry lifted him up motioning for Neville to wrap his legs around Harry's waist.

Guiding the head of his cock to Neville's entrance Harry thrust home nailing Neville's prostrate on the first shot. Placing both hands on Neville's ass harry started positioning in and out of Neville's tight heat, abusing Neville's prostrate with the head of his cock on every thrust, relishing in Neville's moans for him to go faster and harder, with incoherent half-complete sentences.

Harry continued thrusting in and out of Neville as he felt Neville's inner walls clamp down on him with a vice-like grip, signalling his approaching orgasm. Removing his mouth from where it was busy leaving hickeys on Neville's neck, Harry moved his mouth to where Neville's shoulder met his neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood, muffling his scream as Neville's walls clamped down on him as Harry could feel the heat of Neville's seed spreading between their stomachs.

Slamming inside Neville one last time harry felt his balls draw up as he exploded inside Neville's tight hole. Sinking down to his knees, Harry brought Neville with him as he sat on his heels panting out into Neville's neck. Placing a kiss on the bite on Neville's neck, Harry winced as his over sensitive cock slid from Neville's abused hole.

"Fuck Nev, I didn't hurt you did I?" Panicking slightly Harry didn't hear his lovers' chuckles. "Harry, love stop panicking, I'm fine honest. Harry, I'm fine I promise" seeing the slightly distressed look in Harry's eyes Neville lent down and soundly kissed his back Neville noted the glazed look in Harry's eyes and chuckled, standing up on wobbly legs.

Pulling Harry with him Neville continued his shower washing Harry also. When finished, Neville stepped out of the water, turning it off with a flick of his wand. Grabbing a towel Neville flung a spare at Harry, laughing when it hit him square in the face. Drying himself off Neville walked towards the dorm, not checking to see if Harry was following him, knowing that he was.

Dropping his towel beside his bed, Neville settled under his duvet, holding it open in invitation to Harry, smiling as Harry dropped his towel and clambered in beside.

Purring at the warmth that settled in beside him, Neville tucked his head under Harry's chin, yawning loudly and settling in for the night. Hearing the curtains being drawn, Neville mumbled sleepily as Harry settled in beside him, wrapping his arm around Neville's waist.

Looking down, Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of Neville, planting a kiss to Neville's damp hair Harry mumbled a "g'night Nev" before settling in. Smiling sleepily when he heard the answering

"Night Harry"


End file.
